Hotel patrons, particularly those who travel frequently and/or extensively, are typically individuals that wear business apparel for their trips. As such, it is customary for such persons to seek a manner to facilitate dewrinkling certain apparel articles (shirts, blouses, pants, skirts, as examples) prior to wearing. Such hotels frequented by business travelers may include an iron for such apparel treatment purposes; however, such irons have been known to have undesirable physical issues (such as surface rust, accumulated starches, and other potentially staining or deleteriously effecting an apparel fabric in use). Additionally business travelers are often short on time and therefore must seek timely and efficient methods to prepare apparel prior to wearing. Furthermore, the necessity for potential harmful elevated temperatures during an ironing exercise may prove difficult for a user to undertake without potentially harming themselves or others. Thus, the most reliable and, effectively easiest, manner of providing a dewrinkling activity (particularly on demand) in this situation is through exposure to standard shower provided steam and moisture. The individual threads of such an apparel are susceptible to wrinkling, certainly, particularly if they are cotton or cotton blends. Water, particularly as steam, facilitates introduction and contact within the interstices of fibers of such an apparel fabric, thereby providing such wrinkle removal actions. Thus, in order to avoid time-consuming and potentially dangerous ironing, travelers are known to hang such apparel articles in a bath room to provide steam exposure while the shower is in use. The available structures for such a purpose are limited to hangers themselves, leaving the user with having to utilize either a specific hanger structure of their own or from the hotel, placing the hanger over the curtain rod or perhaps over a provided towel rod support. Such an activity, unfortunately, leads to uncertainty for the user due to the distance away from or too close to the water/steam source, as well as contact with other surfaces wherein the apparel article contacts the shower curtain or door, thus making it difficult for the water/steam sources to act accordingly over the apparel's entirety. In that manner, a structure that would allow hanging on demand near a water source would be highly desirable, particularly in an all-in-one portable fashion, and further for any type of apparel hanger implement (whether standard hook, small hook, ball-type hanger in type, for instance)(small hook hangers will generally not fit over standard shower curtains circumferences, thus, this device allows for such a versatile capability). Typical actions utilized for travel dewrinkling purposes include, unfortunately, portable irons and/or steamers (that are cumbersome to transport and require upkeep, including water removal, to ensure proper utilization on demand). The time and physical activities needed for operation militate against such use. The ability for tacit dewrinkling by shower steam and/or moisture is preferable for a number of reasons; however, short of standard hangers and possibly integrated or supplied laundry lines over and/or within a bathtub/shower (which are susceptible to water coverage, rather than only steam), such actions are limited and generally in effective, not to mention such a standard hanger may not fit over every shower separator surface. An apparatus that allows for standard hanger, small hook hanger, ball-type topless hanger, etc., utilization and disposition at a selected distance near or away from a shower separator (curtain, door, etc.) for maximum steam and moisture exposure for a subject apparel article, that can further be placed over any shower separator implement, whether a curtain rod, shower door, or other shower surface, would be very desirable, particularly within the business traveler industry.